


Less Talking, More Escaping

by DarthAbby



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi and Time Lords aren't friends generally, Obi-Wan as usual is the odd man out, Yoda and the Doctor have a Complicated(tm) relationship, which is probably why the Doctor likes him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Ahsoka runs into the Doctor (quite literally).





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this was supposed to be about Obi-Wan meeting the Doctor, but it ended up being Ahsoka, and a wibbly-wobbly sequel/prequel instead. Maybe someday I'll even write the Obi-Wan story like I intended.

Ahsoka hadn’t really been thinking when she rounded the corner. Most of her thoughts were occupied with finding the quickest escape route and keeping track of where the stormtroopers were. Even Jedi can’t keep track of all the variables at once, and while she was prepared for most things, a blue box appearing seemingly out of nowhere wasn’t on her list.

The tall man and the red haired woman who then proceeded to step out of the small blue box were even less expected.

Ahsoka, in her defense, hadn’t really been expecting any obstacles, and her momentum was too great to keep her from knocking into the man, who clearly hadn’t been expecting her, either. They both tumbled backwards into the box, the woman leaping in after them, and the door seemed to shut of its own accord.

“Sorry,” she apologized, quickly jumping to her feet. “Didn’t – well, I didn’t see you there.”

“Quite alright,” the man said, sitting up and giving her a grin. His accent gave Ahsoka a bit of a jolt – it was Coruscanti, but a little rougher, slightly less polished. It reminded her of Obi-Wan during the later months of the war, not long before she had left, when he was feeling the strain more than anyone else of the constant fighting and death.

There was a commotion outside of the doors; stormtroopers, no doubt still on her trail.

Seeing the distressed look in her eyes, the man raised an eyebrow. “Not friends of yours, I take it?”

“No,” she grimaced.

“Is there somewhere else we can take you?” the woman spoke up, watching Ahsoka with concern as the shouting grew louder.

“Donna –”

“You don’t need to take her to the other side of the universe, Spaceman,” the woman, Donna, scoffed. “Just far enough away from this lot to save her skin, yeah?” Her accent held traces of Coruscant, too, but it was even less polished than the man’s. Ahsoka wondered distantly where in the galaxy they were from.

“It would be appreciated,” she said, offering a small smile.

A blaster discharged close by, like someone was firing at the doors, and the man looked personally insulted.

“They’re shooting my TARDIS!” he said, as though shocked anyone would dare to do so.

“Yeah, we noticed,” Donna snapped. “Get up, you great dunce!”

“Right!” the man scrambled to his feet and darted up to a central control tower that looked even more haphazard then some of the things Ahsoka had seen Anakin throw together. And she wasn’t even going to ask about the hand sitting in a jar on the floor.

As he threw a lever and a groaning, wheezing sound filled the air, he turned towards where Ahsoka was still standing by the door with a grin. “I’m the Doctor, by the way,” he said. “And that’s Donna. Who’re you?”

“Ashla – hey!” she scowled in annoyance, mental defenses clamping down even tighter as a foreign presence brushed over her mind. “You don’t have to be rude about it!”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Donna gave them both a confused look. “You’re telepathic. Somewhat.”

“’Somewhat’?” Ahsoka repeated, raising her own brow in return. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, it’s hard to find someone with my sort of skills these days, don’t worry about it,” he responded flippantly. He looked her over, properly, for the first time since her unexpected boarding, and squinted slightly. “Sorry, been a while since I was around these parts – where are you from?”

She frowned at him. Togrutans were widespread across most of the galaxy, for some reasons less savory than others. “Shili.”

“Shili, Shili, Shili,” he repeated to himself quietly, looking over the controls as he thought. “Of course!” he suddenly exclaimed, causing Donna to jump a little. “Togruta!”

“That’s me,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Donna opened her mouth to ask a question, but the Doctor cut her off. “That’s bad, actually, that’s – that’s really not good.”

“Excuse me?” Ahsoka asked, tilting her chin up defiantly, hands on her hips. “I know non-humans aren’t as welcome in some places these days, but –”

“Oh, no, no, no no no,” he rushed to reassure her. “That’s fine – not human myself,” he said, flashing a quick grin. “No, the problem is I usually specifically avoid this galaxy, but here we are. So!” he said, clapping his hands together. “We’ll pop down, drop you off, and be on our way. Excellent plan, yes, very good.”

“If you’re done congratulating yourself,” Donna cut in, sounding extremely annoyed while Ahsoka still felt sure she had been insulted in there somewhere. “Why do you not want to be here?”

“Because,” the Doctor explained with a frown, “There’re a lot of meddling telepaths in this area, and the last time I was here it didn’t end well – if the Council knew I was here again, they’d probably demand my head.”

“Council?” Ahsoka said, narrowing her eyes. “The Jedi Council?”

“That’s the one,” the Doctor scowled, even as Donna furrowed her brow, like she was trying to remember something.

“Why would they want your head?” she asked suspiciously.

“Because it’s a pretty good one,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows a little bit at her. “And, well, let’s just say the Grand Master and I had a pretty big falling out a couple centuries ago.”

“Master Yoda?”

“That’s the one,” he said, returning most of his attention to the controls. “Small, green, likes to hit people with that bloody stick of his, likes to think he’s the wisest being in any given room.”

A surge of defensiveness rushed through Ahsoka, but she pushed it down. The Doctor was still an unknown, and apparently not on Yoda’s good side; best not to do anything rash.

“Wait a minute,” he said, stopping and peering around the central column of the console. “Togrutans aren’t naturally telepathic, not to that extent.” Before Ahsoka could even begin to think of a reply to that, he frowned and continued. “You’re a Jedi!”

“Jedi are _real_?” Donna said before Ahsoka could respond.

“Not now,” the Doctor said quickly, sparing her a glance and he walked around the console to give Ahsoka a proper look. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Not anymore,” she said firmly.

“Oh, perfect,” he groaned. “Just perfect, another Jedi on my ship. As if the last one didn’t cause enough trouble – well, part of that was my fault, but _still_.” He rushed over to the keyboard. “Right, I’m taking you to the nearest Temple and then we’re leaving.”

“You can’t!” Ahsoka said, panic flooding through her system at the thought.

“What?” he looked up. “Why not?”

“Most of the Temples are being monitored these days. The Empire is just waiting for someone to spring the trap so they can add to their lightsaber collection,” she said bitterly.

Understanding flashed through his eyes. “Oh,” he said softly. “Oh, I didn’t realize that’s when we landed.”

“Doctor, tell me what’s –”

“In a minute, Donna,” he said, turning back to the keyboard. “Right, I know the perfect place for you, Ash-” he paused and shot her a searching look before going back to the keyboard. “Ahsoka.”

“How did you –”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “But I’m taking you to the best place I can think of in the galaxy.”

“Where’s that then?” she asked, annoyed.

He looked up and shot her a large smile. “Tatooine.”

“ _What?”_

* * *

 

Ben Kenobi was sure he was dreaming at first when a wheezing, groaning noise sounded outside of his little hut in the Wastes.

But, no, there it was, a blue box parked right next to his vaporator. The man who walked out the door was unfamiliar, but only one being in the universe had that exact swagger.

“Doctor,” he greeted evenly, opening the door fully. “I must say, when you said I’d see you again, I wasn’t expecting it to take so long.”

“I what?” the man blinked, looking confused.

“You also said you wouldn’t recognize me,” Ben nodded. “What can I do to help?”

The Doctor blinked again. “You wouldn’t happen to be Kenobi, would you? Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Ben, these days.”

“Right,” he grinned. “I believe I have something that belongs to you, Ben.”

Another person stepped out of the TARDIS and oh – he had never dared to hope –

“Ahsoka,” he said, jaw dropping slightly.

Her eyes lit up, familiar smile stretching across her face as she darted from door to door, capturing him in a tight hug. He returned it fiercely, gladly.

“I thought you were dead,” she whispered.

“I thought you were,” he returned. “I heard about Mandalore.”

She gave a short, disbelieving laugh. “Rex’s idea. Got us both off-planet without too much suspicion.”

“Of course.”

She stepped back, just enough to look up at him, though it wasn’t as far of a distance as it had been the last time they had seen each other.

He smiled at her, then looked over at the Doctor, who was watching the reunion warmly. “Thank you.”

The Doctor just smiled and moved to step back into his box. “Be careful out there. Oh, and Ben?”

“Yes?”

“Keep an eye out on those Tuskan Raiders,” he cautioned vaguely. “They find the strangest things out in the Wastes, you know.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “I’ll do that.”

The Doctor grinned, gave Ahsoka a quick wave, and disappeared into the TARDIS, which then disappeared itself a few moments later.


End file.
